


what you left behind

by KimDenn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: A little, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Slash, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, he made Steve realize he was being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimDenn/pseuds/KimDenn
Summary: "We'll do it together.""And if we fail?""Then we'll do it together too."(Steve lied)





	what you left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And In The Silence That Follows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736924) by [lazywriter7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazywriter7/pseuds/lazywriter7). 



> So enjoy? Sorry in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy reading~

Steve sat in the sofa feeling numb and cold. Though that was a constant these days, today was decidedly new. It was not however, good kind of new. He felt clammy and he found his hands clenching, fingers digging into his hands.

 

The news reporter continued to babble something about the Avengers, probably the heroes turned war criminals and how Tony Stark dealt with the apparent betrayal. But his ear remained unhearing and all he can see was Tony.

 

Tony walking surrounded by reporters. Alone. The footage was showing Tony exiting a building, with his crisp black suit and dark sunglasses, surrounded by reporters asking questions that made Steve flinch and the feeling of coldness, if possible, grew even colder.

 

But what got to him the most was the fact that Tony was alone.

 

Steve bit his lips still staring at the television despite it transitioning in another news, his eyes unseeing. Shouldn’t he be with the other Avengers? Why was he dealing with the fallout all by himself?

 

Suddenly Steve can see it. Tony marching into conference after conference, meeting after meeting, with no one in his back, no one to help him stand from the barrage of insults and question that would have buried Steve if he was in his position. Shouldn’t the other Avengers help him that? Why is he alone?

 

“Who are you expecting? The android or the cripple?” Steve barely held back the wince and looked at princess who felt like appeared out of nowhere. The confusion must’ve shown in his face because Shuri shook her head and stared at the T.V.

 

“You asked why aren’t the Avengers helping him.” Steve paused. He wasn’t aware that he was speaking out loud. But why was she asking about-

 

"Which one are you expecting, the android or the cripple?"

 

Steve suddenly stood up. He felt sick. He fled from the leaving room with a hasty excuse that he can’t even remember and walked towards his room.

 

Of course. Of course Shuri was right. Steve thought as he entered the room, feeling weak all of the sudden. What was he expecting? He asked himself laughing loudly but he just felt empty and about to fall down from the inside.

 

When he left. When he wrote some half-assed letter and left Tony with some phone to contact him, he talked about leaving the Avengers to him. Because he thought that Tony deserved it. That Tony can do great things with the Avengers.

 

_“Who are you expecting? The Android or the cripple?”_

Steve lowered himself to the floor. Not quite making it to the bed and clenched the sheets in his hands. Of course what did he expect?

 

He thought that he did Tony a favor. That it won’t matter if he left because there will be someone left with him. But really, did he left Tony with anything, anyone at all?

 

 _Yes you did._  A traitorous part of his head said. _You left him with loneliness. With void so big that it would swallow him whole. With pain and betrayal. You left him a lot of things Steve._

 

In the airport, when he and Tony stared each other off. When Tony begged him to stay, to come back, to not break the Avengers apart _please Steve._ Instead of talking and agreeing and removing the hurt and pain in Tony's eyes he told Tony that it was him who broke the Avengers when he signed the Accord. But now, Steve can’t help but think if it was really him who broke and destroyed them.

 

_“Together. We’ll do it together.”_

_“And if we fail?”_

_“Then we’ll do that together to.”_

Steve closed his eyes, the phantom voice of Tony lingering in his head. Looks like he broke another promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps. So I feel bad about not posting anything for yesterday, so here it issss!! Happyy Belated 14th Day of February!! So yeah, angst for the hearts' day. Hope you enjoyy itt. Sooo, this fic was inspired by the fic "And In The Silence That Follows" by lazywriter7, it was truly wonderful I'm telling you and so much better than my writing so readdd it if you have the time. Warning though, its angst-ier and longer and awesome-r  
> Anyways I want to thank those who commented and kudo-ed my last fic, "wounds, scars and anything in between" you make me absolutely happy thank you very much for reading my suck-ass works.
> 
> So thank you for reading, hope you kudo and comment on you way out :)) Criticisms are most welcome. Love y'all


End file.
